Back To Action
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 1. A call for help reunites Tommy with old friends.
1. Prologue: The Promise

RANGER TEAM #1 BACK TO ACTION

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Combines MMPR owned by Haim Saban and Fox Kids with PRDT, which is owned by Disney. As of yet, nothing belongs to me.

INTRODUCTION

Today, on _Ranger Team_: a call for help reunites Tommy with an old flame. Soon, he is attacked mentally, which results in the summoning of old friends. Can Tommy be saved? Will the Dino Rangers accept their new teammates? Find out next on _Ranger Team_!

PROLOGUE: THE PROMISE

1993 Angel Grove Lake

Sixteen-year old Tommy Oliver blew out a breath. He couldn't believe it was over. The Green Ranger was no more. Rita's candle had basically decimated his powers to near exinction.

"Hey. You okay?" a voice asked. Tommy turned around to see sixteen-year old Kimberly Hart.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he answered. "I just...I can't believe it's over," he sighed.

"Hey, I told you: you'll always have us all," she reminded him. "Especially **me**," she continued, stepping closer to him.

"Kim, I---" he was interrupted by a kiss. Moments later, they pulled apart.

"Ai-yi-yi," Tommy said. She laughed.

"Listen Tommy, we'll find a way to bring you back. You'll see," Kimberly assured.

"Kim, if you ever need me---any of you---just send out the music of the dagger and I'll come," Tommy told her.

"Promise?" Kimberly asked.

"I promise," Tommy responded. They leaned towards each other and kissed.


	2. Call For Help

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Maybe it's because I'm lazy, but I don't feel like putting up the disclaimer for every chapter, so until I find original characters, everyone here belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Oh, and unless specifically stated that they died in "Countdown To Destruction", I'm going to be bringing back some old villains.

CHAPTER ONE: CALL FOR HELP

2004: Florida

Kimberly Hart raced into her apartment. _Oh man, oh man, oh man! I need help!_ she thought frantically. She heard a roar behind her and she quickly shut the door and locked it.

"Let me in, Pink Ranger!" a voice roared.

"Fat chance, Goldar," Kimberly snapped. She ran across the room. Great! _Why couldn't I have kept a communicator or something?_ she griped. Suddenly, the door flew open! Kimberly screamed. Goldar laughed when he saw the former Pink Ranger standing in fear. His sword glowed yellow and he thrust the ball of energy at the girl. She moaned in pain as it connected with her. The woman crawled to the computer. _Help. Get help_, she told herself. Luckily, she had left the computer on before leaving that morning. _I need something fast. Something that will stress the urgency_, she thought. Suddenly, she was hit with a flashback.

**_"Kim, if you ever need me---any of you---just send out the music of the dagger and I'll come," Tommy told her._**

**_"Promise?" Kimberly asked._**

**_"I promise," Tommy responded._** _The Dragon Dagger. Tommy will know its sound_, she thought. She climbed to her knees.

"Why don't you just give up? There is no one to save you," Goldar cackled.

"We'll see about that," Kimberly stated. With that, she reached for a button that was attached to the console. Oh, thank you, Billy, she thought. Then, she leaned forward. Another energy burst hit her and she fell forward, striking the button. Immediately, a fanfare rang out.


	3. Blast From The Past

BLAST FROM THE PAST

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is the third chapter. I know, you're thinking 'Duh'. I only mention this because I had previously put the chapters here. However, I'm not going to do it that anymore. And yeah, I said I was too lazy for this, but...nothing belongs to me yet. Still owned by Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Meanwhile, in Reefside, Hailey Johnson was manning the computers when a fanfare came out of the speakers.

"What in the world?" she asked. She had never heard anything like this before. The woman recorded the sound onto a tape, then the music off. "Tommy, I think you better get over right away," she said.

"What's up?" Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger, asked.

"You're going to have to hear this for yourself," Hailey replied. Tommy, who was in his classroom grading papers, frowned. Something was wrong. He could tell from her voice.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's going on?" a voice asked, startling the man.

"It's a good thing you're here," Tommy told them.

"Why? What's happening?" sixteen-year old Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger wondered.

"Hailey wants us back at the lab. She didn't say why," Tommy replied.

"You think it's Mesogog?" sixteen-year old Ethan James, the Blue Dino Ranger questioned.

"Probably," Tommy answered.

"Shoot. There goes my soccer game," sixteen-year old Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger stated.

"Sorry, Conner. It can't be helped," Tommy apologized.

"No worries. I mean, hey, if we didn't do this, we probably wouldn't have a soccer field to play on," Conner shrugged.

"Too true," agreed sixteen-year old Trent Fernandez, the White Dino Ranger. They walked to the parking lot where Tommy had parked his black jeep. They got in and buckled up. Tommy started the engine, then drove off. Moments later, they arrived at the science teacher's house. The group went in and walked down to his basement.

"Okay, Hailey. What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"I was manning the computers when all of a sudden, this strange music came blaring through the stereos," Hailey told them. As one, the group looked to Conner.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it," the Red Ranger objected.

"I made a tape," Hailey stated. "Wait until you hear this. It's pretty strange," she continued. She pressed the play button and immediately the fanfare started. Everyone watched as the man gave a jerk of surprise.

"Hailey, where did this come from?" Tommy demanded.

"Uh, um---" Hailey stammered.

"It had to leave a signal. Track it," Tommy instructed. Hailey turned to the computer and began working the consoles.

"Dr. O?" Kira queried. Tommy held up a hand, silencing them.

"Got it," Hailey finally said.

"Where did it come from?" Trent asked.

"Florida," Hailey replied. The Black Dino Ranger felt like a Tyrannadrone had just punched him in the gut. Florida? That meant...

"Kimberly," Tommy whispered.


	4. To The Rescue

TO THE RESCUE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Nope, still don't belong to me. It's all Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. And special thanks to PhantomZeo on the spelling correction of Tyrannodrones. I had been spelling it with an 'a' instead of an 'o'.

"Kimberly? Who's that?" Trent asked.

"Okay, I need to get there, fast," Tommy stated, not answering the question. "Hailey, there's a button to the upper right that will teleport me to Florida. When I'm ready, I want you to push it," he continued.

"Tommy---" Hailey began.

"Look, Hailey. I made her a promise and I won't let her down," Tommy interrupted.

"Dr. O, it's obvious you care about her, but you need to calm down. You need to think," Kira reminded him.

"I **am** thinking, Kira," Tommy snapped.

"Well, how do you know if it's even her? I mean, it could be Mesogog trying to lure you into a trap," Conner pointed out.

"Mesogog's never heard the Dragon Dagger," Tommy shot back. "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" With that, his black costume covered him. The man grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Hailey, teleport me to this location," the Black Dino Ranger instructed, writing hurriedly. Hailey took the paper.

"Okay," she sighed. "Ready?" she asked a moment later.

"Ready," was his response.

"Teleporting now," she stated, pressing the button that the science teacher had mentioned. In a flash of black particles, he disappeared. The Ranger reached his destination in a matter of seconds.

"Okay, where's her room?" he mused. Suddenly, a horrible laugh reached his ears.

"No!" the Black Dino Thunder said and raced towards the sound. He skidded to a stop when he saw the golden-clad warrior, with its sword in his hand.

"Brachial Staff!" the Ranger called. As soon as the weapon was in his hands, he did a front flip and knocked the monkey to the ground.

"What?" Goldar asked.

"Miss me, Goldie-locks?" the Black Dino Ranger taunted. Rita and Zedd's former minion picked himself up.

"Another color, Tommy?" he sneered.

"You hurt Kimberly Goldar, and you're gonna pay for that," was the response. The two began to fight. Goldar fought valiently, but just like always, he lost in the end. The Ranger turned to his ex-girlfriend.

"Kim? Kim, it's me, I'm here," he said gathering her into his arms. She moaned.

"That's it, Beautiful. Come on back," he encouraged. She opened her eyes. Seeing the Black Dino Ranger, she stared in confusion.

"It's me, Beautiful," he said.

"Tommy, you came," she sighed in relief.

"Of course. Just like I promised," he reminded her. Then, "Hailey, I've got her. Prepare to tele---aaah!" Tommy screamed when he felt the presence in his mind.

"Soon you'll belong to me, Black Ranger," Goldar cackled. Kimberly grabbed a paperweight that had fallen to the floor in the attack and heaved it at the winged monkey, who roared in pain. The ex-Ranger knelt by the communicator.

"Whoever's there, teleport us now," she said urgently. Almost immediately, the two disappeared in two streams of light. Tommy fell to his knees.

"Dr. O!" Kira exclaimed. She and the others began to run to their leader.

"Stay back," Kimberly warned. She unstrapped the helmet. "Come on, Tommy. Fight," she encouraged.

"No. This can't be happening," Tommy moaned.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Hailey asked in concern.

"I swore never again," Tommy groaned.

"What's going on?" Kira asked.

"What do we do?" Trent added.

"Button---multi-colored---press it," Tommy managed to get out. Hailey hurried over to the consoles. It only took her a minute to find the button that Tommy had mentioned. Expecting to hear an alarm of some kind, they waited. However there was nothing.

"It didn't work," Kira said worriedly. However, in certain, select cities of the world, computers began to let out a stacatto beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, here's where **you** guys come in. As you know, the stars are going to be the MMPR team of Jason, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, and Katherine as well as the PRDT team of Tommy, Conner, Kira, and Trent. However, I still need opinions on regular guest stars, who may get plenty of fighting action themselves, and could also be friends or romantic interests of the Rangers, some once-in-a-while guest stars, like a snobby cheerleader or something, and if I bring back old villains, who would you like to see? Or if you think I should create new villains, any ideas for names? Remember, **don**'**t** use names you're planning on using for your own stories, and that I can't use Lost Galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, Wild Force, Time Force, or Ninja Storm since I didn't follow those installments and wouldn't be able to be true to the characters. Plus, should Tommy turn back into the Green, White, or Red Ranger? Should I have Alpha 5 or Alpha 6? Lastly, should I continue to use the familiar six-tone, or go with Dino Thunder's "Whoomph" sound?


	5. Summons

SUMMONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks everyone for reviewing. And thanks to Reina Grayson who suggested Justin and Andros, as well as pointing out that that I've been neglecting Ethan, the Blue Dino Ranger. Sorry about that. He'll get more lines in the next chapter. And about Tommy's comment 'I swore never again', you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.

AFRICA

Aiesha Campbell had just returned to her village hut when she heard the beeping from her computer. True, she wasn't in the richest part of Africa, but she certainly in the poorest either. Thus, she and her family had been able to save up enough money for a computer. Confused, she walked over to it and quickly ran her fingers over the keys, bringing up a map of the world.

"Reefside, where's that?" she wondered. Before she could wonder any further, she felt herself flying off in a flash of light.

LONDON, ENGLAND

Katherine "Kat" Hillard and Tanya Sloan walked into the hotel room they were sharing. Tanya's singing group had stopped in London where Kat was staying, and rather than stay in her usual type of hotel and listening to her bandmembers argue, Tanya had taken Kat up on her offer of sharing a room.

"I'm going to check my mail," Tanya stated.

"All right. Just leave it on when you're done. I might check mine later," Kat replied.

"Okay," agreed Tanya. She turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. When it was done, she pressed the 'E' icon which gave her the web and logged onto Juno. Suddenly, the two girls heard a familiar beeping tone.

"What's going o?" Kat wondered.

"I---I don't know," Tanya stammered as her friend came up beside her.

"Where's it coming from?" Kat asked.

"Someplace called Reefside," Tanya answered. Then, they too disappeared.

SWITZERLAND

Jason Lee Scott, Trini Quan, and Zack Taylor sat at a table talking amongst themselves.

"It's hard to believe we've been doing this for so long, huh?" Zack queried.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Trini agreed.

"But it's been worth it," Jason stated. On his wrist was a golden-watch like device, which he had kept since his days as the Gold Ranger.

"Definitely," Trini and Zack said together. Just then, the communicator beeped. For a moment, the three teens stared at each other. Then, Jason cautiously activated the talk mode.

"Uh...who's there?" he asked.

"Jase?" the female voice queried.

"Kim?" Jason gasped.

"Kimberly?" Trini asked.

"Uh, Kim, Zack and Trini are with me. What's up?" Jason wondered.

"Are you guys clear?" Kimberly questioned. The three looked around. Then, the former Black and Yellow Rangers nodded to the former Red Ranger and leader.

"Yeah, we're clear," Jason told her.

"Prepare for teleportation," Kimberly instructed. Trini grabbed onto Jason, and Zack held Trini's hand.

"Kim, I've got my own communicator from when I had the Gold Ranger powers," Jason said.

"You don't know the coordinates," was her response.

"True," he allowed. Then, "We're ready." With that, they were whisked away.

AQUITAR

William "Billy" Cranston and Cestria had been talking to Delphine and Aurico when they heard the beeping.

"There is something happening on Earth," reported Aurico.

"What is wrong, Aurico?" Delphine queried.

"I am not sure. But it appears to be coming from a place called Reefside," Aurico replied.

"Could you teleport me to the coordinates?" Billy requested.

"Delphine, perhaps we can be of some help," suggested Corcus.

"But you'd be placing yourselves in danger," Billy objected.

"Wouldn't you **also** be doing that?" Cestria pointed out.

"I don't have to worry about rehydrating myself," Billy argued.

"He is right. He will go alone," Delphine decided.

"I'll let whoever's there know that you're on standby," Billy promised.

"Agreed," Delphine conceeded. Aurico immediately teleported their friend to the coordinates.

ANGEL GROVE

Rockwell "Rocky" DeSantos, Adam Park, Justin Stewart, Theodore Jay "T.J." Jarvis, Carlos Valerte, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Andros, Zhane, and Karone were in the Surf Spot, the new Angel Grove hangout. Rocky, Adam, and Justin were having a three-way sparring match, T.J. and Carlos were doing their own sparring routine, Ashley was hunched over a shirt she was making, Cassie was working on a song, and Andros, Karone, and Zhane were drinking slurpees. Suddenly, Andros' communicator beeped.

"Uh, guys?" he asked. Hearing their friend's strange tone, the others immediately abandoned what they were doing and walked over to the table.

"What's going on?" T.J. questioned. Before Andros could reply, the communicator beeped again.

"Well, answer it," Ashley urged.

"This is, Andros, the Red Space Ranger. With whom am I speaking?" he queried.

"My name is Kimberly Hart," a voice said.

"Kim?" Rocky asked. "What's going on?" he continued.

"We've got trouble. I need teleport you and any other Ranger that's with you," Kimberly replied.

"Well, that's the whole group," Rocky stated.

"Fine. Prepare for teleportation," Kimberly instructed. Everyone in the group reached out for the other.

"We're ready," Andros told her. In various streaks of light, they disappeared. When they landed again, they found themselves, as well as many other Rangers, in a large basement.


	6. Friend In Need

FRIEND IN NEED

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, here's another chapter. Sorry this story is taking so dang long. Also, special thanks to PhantomZeo who once again corrected my work. I love it when you guys do that constructively, so don't be shy! I had called Tommy's staff "Brachial staff' when it's actually "Brachio staff'. I think Zordon might've died in "Countdown to Destruction", but since I like him, I'm just going to have him in the series. And of course, nothing belongs to me. It's all property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Whoa," Zhane breathed, taking in his surroundings. Jason maneuvered his way to the front.

"Kim, what's going on?" he asked. Tommy screamed.

"Tommy!" Jason cried. At the exclamation, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aiesha, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin all moved forward and knelt around him.

"Come on, bro. Fight it," Zack urged.

"What's wrong with him?" Justin asked.

"Goldar blasted him with his sword. Then he said Tommy would belong to him," Kimberly reported.

"Goldar? That baboon's still alive?" Jason questioned. Tommy screamed again.

"Hang in there, man. You can do it," Zack encouraged.

"No. Can't---let him---win," Tommy moaned.

"Tommy?" Justin asked.

"What's happening?" Kira wondered.

"What's the matter with Dr. O?" Ethan chimed in.

"He's fighting a mind control spell," Jason replied.

"I swore---" Tommy panted. "I swore---aaah!---I'd never---be used---for evil---again," he continued shakily. He cried out in pain.

"Jase, we're losing him!" Kimberly cried worriedly.

"Rangers," a voice boomed.

"Zordon!" Aiesha exclaimed in surprise.

"But I thought---" Andros' voice trailed off.

"You merely destroyed my prison, Andros. I, on the other hand, am alive and well," Zordon stated.

"Zordon, we have to help Tommy," Kimberly said.

"I understand your concern, Kimberly. However, the spell Goldar inflicted Tommy with is very powerful, and therefore, extreme caution must be exercised," Zordon warned them.

"Zordon, we can't just leave him like this," Jason protested.

"What can we do to help him?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, there must be **some**thing," added Conner.

"The only thing that can help Tommy are your power coins," Zordon told them.


	7. The Mission

THE MISSION

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Here's another chapter. Again, everything belongs to Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. None of this is mine. Well, actually, I will be introducing a creature known as Gragon and his minions the Crangons later, so **those** are mine. Goldar is merely working with him. I do this because I always felt that if Goldar was in charge, he just might actually defeat the Rangers. Oh and I thanks to PhantomZeo who gave me the spelling of Alpha's home planet.

"Our power coins?" Kimberly repeated.

"But Zordon, they were destroyed. That's why we had to get the zeo crystals," Aiesha reminded their mentor.

"Everything will be explained. Alpha?" Zordon queried. In a flash of light, a small robot appeared.

"Ai-yi-yi! Sorry I'm late!" Alpha 5 exclaimed.

"Alpha!" the Rangers cried.

"Hey, Alpha, what's going on?" Zack questioned.

"On Edenoi, Dex and I have been busy searching for your power signatures. We found them and were able to reconstruct them," Alpha explained.

"Great. So, where are they?" Kimberly asked.

"Unfortunately, just as we had finished the project, strange beings known as Crangons appeared and attacked. To protect the coins, Dex and I teleported them to Phaedos," Alpha continued.

"Great. This is just great," Kimberly seethed.

"Surely we can go get them," Katherine suggested.

"She's right. Dulcea will help us," Adam agreed.

"Who's Dulcea?" Katherine questioned.

"She gave us our ninja powers," Rocky replied.

"I don't care **wha**t we have to do. I've only let Tommy down once and I will **never** do it again," Jason declared hotly.

"That's it, then. We're going," Kimberly determined.

"Right," Andros agreed.

"I'm sorry, Andros. But only those who have had possesion of the original power coins as well as the ninja power coins can make this journey," Alpha stated.

"But why?" Justin wondered.

"The coins were created especially for them," Alpha replied.

"Okay," Justin agreed reluctantly.

"But we're all on standby," Ashley told the original team.

"As are the Aquitian Rangers," Billy added.

"Acknowledged," Zordon stated.

"This is our mission that we choose to accept," Zack quipped.

"Zack," Kimberly laughed.

"Good luck, Rangers. And may the power protect you," Zordon intoned. Kimberly knelt down to Tommy's level.

"Hold on, Tommy," she said.

"Careful," he groaned.

"Always am," she promised. Then, they were teleported.

"Whoa," the ten Rangers breathed.

"We're back," Billy said.


	8. Breaking The Spell

BREAKING THE SPELL

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Still owned by Haim Saban and Fox Kids. I'm using the movie version of the Ninja Quest because I liked Dulcea better than Ninjor. Uses flashback scenes from _Gung Ho_!, _The Spit Flower_, _The Ninja Encounter Pt. 3_, _The Power Transfer Pt. 2_, _Wild West Rangers Pt. 1_, _A Different Shade of Pink Pt. 2_, _Grumble Bee_, _Itsy __Bitsy Spider_, _Welcome To Venus Island_, and _King For A Day Pt. 2_. These also belong to Saban and Fox Kids. I'm not sure if I have everything in the flashbacks verbatim, so if I get some lines wrong, I apologize. Please tell me if you know the right lines.

"Man, I never thought I'd see this place again," Rocky commented.

"What is this place?" Katherine wondered.

"Phaedos. It's where we got our powers," Adam replied.

"Man, this place is...amazing," Zack said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed.

"Come on. Let's just find the coins and go," Kimberly determined. _She still loves him. Even after all this time_, Katherine thought to herself.

"Right," the others said. They continued on. Without warning, the dinosaur boanes bolted up.

"Oh, man! Not these guys again!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Great! I had a feeling this was going too well!" Kimberly stated. The Rangers took stances of defense.

"This is weird. Even by Ranger standards," Trini said.

"We beat them once, we can beat them again," Adam declared. They went into action. The skeletons merely tossed their attackers aside.

"Oh!" Rocky groaned.

"What went wrong?" Adam moaned.

"We forgot to Gung Ho!" Kimberly cried.

"What?" Aiesha queried.

"She means work together," Jason answered. He climbed to his feet. "Come on, Rangers! Let's try it again!"

"Right!" the others agreed, also getting to their feet. They attacked for a second time. However, this time, they worked together and beat the creatures.

"Yes!" cheered Aiesha.

"See what a little teamwork can do?" asked Kimberly. With laughter, the group continued on. Suddenly, a heavy wind started, kicking up the dust and blinding the teens.

"I can't---see---a thing!" Zack exclaimed.

"Is this some kind of a test?" Kimberly wondered.

"This is most unfortunate as well as hindering," Billy said.

"Maybe we should just stop!" Katherine cried.

"We can't give up! We're the Power Rangers!" Zack exclaimed.

"He's right. We've just got to keep moving," Kimberly agreed. With much difficulty, they continued on their way. Minutes later, the dust cleared. Unfortunately, the teens found themselves facing strange beings.

"Okay, these things aren't Putties and they **definitely** aren't Cogs, so what the heck are they?" Jason wondered.

"Who cares? Let's just get them," Kimberly stated. This resulted in the group attacking. However, they proved to be too much and the group was knocked to the ground.

"They're too strong!" Katherine cried. Just then, a strange whistling filled the air. Everyone groaned in pain.

"Dulcea!" Adam managed to cry. Finally, the beings disappeared. The Rangers helped each other up.

"Thank you," Kimberly said fervently.

"Anytime, Kimberly," Dulcea replied.

"Dulcea, what were those things?" Adam questioned.

"They are called Crangons. They work for Gragon who has teamed up with your old enemy Goldar," Dulcea answered.

"How do you know Goldar?" Jason wondered.

"The keeper of the Ninja Powers is not often left out of the loop," Dulcea responded. Then, "It seems you have more people."

"Dulcea, this is Jason, Zack, Trini, and Kat. Jason, Zack, and Trini were original Rangers, and Kat replaced me," Kimberly replied. The warrior looked through the group.

"But where is Tommy?" she queried.

"That's why we came," Jason replied. "Goldar's trying to turn him evil. He's fighting it, but Zordon said that the only thing that could save him was our power coins," he continued.

"Of course. Follow me," Dulcea instructed. The group did as they were told. When they reached the spot that they had received their ninja powers all those years ago, they stopped. Magically, a chest appeared on the ground. Dulcea picked it up, opened it, and held it out towards the Rangers.

"Take the coins," she told them. They did so. "To save Tommy, you must each point out something he has done that has made an impact on you. Only then will Goldar's spell be broken," she continued. Jason looked at one of the coins in his hand.

"Wait a second," he said.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Dulcea asked.

"The Green Ranger powers were destroyed. They're gone for good. This coin is useless," Jason snapped.

"The coin is **not** useless," Dulcea responded sharply.

"Jason, trust her," Kimberly said softly, putting a hand on his arm.

"Okay," Jason said. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's all right. I understand your concern," she told him. "Now, go. Save Tommy," she told them. Then, she teleported them back to the secret lab.

"Guys!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You're back!" Ethan said in relief.

"All right, Rangers. Let's do it," Jason instructed. A lone beam of white light suddenly placed itself in front of Tommy, who was still trying to fight Goldar's mind control. Katherine stepped forward a coin with the symbol of the crane engraved in the middle. She held it in the air.

"Forgiveness," she said.

**_"I just hope you can all forgive me for everything that's happened," Katherine said to Kimberly._**

**_"Kat, did anyone ever tell you how Tommy became a Ranger?" Kimberly queried._**

**_"No," Katherine answered._**

**_"Rita placed me under a spell," Tommy stated as he and the other Rangers walked into the room. "I did a lot of damage."_** A dark pink light flew from the coin to Tommy. Adam took a place beside Katherine and also held up a coin. This one had the emblem of a frog.

"Trust," he stated.

**_"We swear on the forces of goodness," Zordon intoned._**

**_"We swear on the forces of goodness," Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha repeated._**

**_"Never to reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers," Zordon continued._**

**_"Never to reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers," Rocky, Adam, and Aiesha finished._** A column of medium black appeared by the pink. Then it was Aiesha's turn. Her coin showed a bear.

"Acceptance," she commented.

**_"I present to you the new Power Rangers," Zordon said. Tommy turned to watch the three teens coming out of the shadows._**

**_"Rocky, Adam," he grinned._** A dark yellow particle beam took it's place by the black. Rocky stepped away from the group and held up his coin which held the spirit of the ape.

"Courage!" he called. **_A demorphed Tommy charged Prince Gaskett._** The other beams of light were joined by a dark red. Zack walked up.

"Sense of humor," he said.

**_"I'm really glad you got over your fear of spiders," Tommy stated. "Cause there's a really big one on your shoulder." Zack turned around and screamed._**

**_"Get it off! Get it off!" he cried._**

**_"Hey, chill, man. It's rubber," Tommy assured. Everyone laughed._** Another shade of black, not quite as deep, joined the circle. Billy decided to take his turn.

****"Intelligence," he said.**_ Tommy and the others gathered around Bulk and Skull, their study techniques overlapping the other's suggestions._** A blue beam was added. Trini broke away from the rest of the group.

"Loyalty," she commented quietly.

**_"I'll take her place," Tommy offered._**

**_"Tommy, no. That's just what Zedd wants you to do," Trini protested._**

**_"Trini, it's the only way," Tommy told her. "If I ever come back to hurt any of you, tell the others for me...I don't mean it."_** Another shade of yellow appeared in the circle. Jason stepped forward.

"Protection," he remembered.

**_"Jason, here. Take my shield. It's powers will protect you," Tommy as the Green Ranger said, clasping Jason as the Red Ranger's hand. Immediately, the shield which normally covered the Green Ranger's costume was transferred to the Red Ranger._** Everyone watched as another shade of red as well as a green light came into view. Kimberly walked up, then blew out a shaky breath.

"Love," she said, her voice breaking.**_ Kimberly sat in the midst of her ruined float._**

**_"It's totally ruined," she said tearfully. Tommy knelt down in front of her._**

**_"We can help you build another one," he told her gently._**

"Where's the other pink light?" Karone wondered.****

**_"I've got something for you. Close your eyes," Tommy stated. Kimberly did as she was told._**

**_"Open 'em," he said. When she did, she saw the cactus he had bought her. She squealed in delight._** Finally, a second shade of pink joined the column.

"Good. That should do it," sighed Kira.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Ethan gasped. Everyone watched as Kimberly's shade of pink mixed with the green and light particles.

"What's going on?" Rocky wondered. Then, the green and white columns enveloped Tommy, who cried out in pain.

"Tommy!" Kimberly and Katherine yelled as as one. The light became so intense that everyone had to cover their faces. Then, the light faded. To their surprise, Tommy was covered in a suit that seemed to be a mixture of his green and white costumes. Then, the group that had gone on the quest realized that they were were also wearing a Power Ranger suit. However, Kimberly, Billy, Aiesha, Rocky, Katherine, and Adam saw that their costumes appeared to combine the regular costume and the ninja costumes.

"Whoa," Rocky, Aiesha, Adam, and Katherine breathed.

"Morph---" Kimberly began.

"In---" Billy continued.

"Om---" Trini added.

"In---" Zack chimed in.

"Al," finished Jason. Then, Tommy stood up and took off his helmet.

"Guys...I think we're back," he declared.


	9. Rangers Again

RANGERS AGAIN

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Last part of this story. Thanks for sticking with me even though this story was so dang long. As usual, familiar characters don't belong to me, but Fox Kids and Haim Saban.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Jason was the first to speak.

"Yeah! All right!" he cheered. Everyone laughed.

"Awesome!" Zack cheered.

"Morphin'!," Kimberly added. They all continued to chatter. Suddenly, Tommy's computer let out a beep.

"What's going on?" Trini asked.

"Ai-yi-yi!" Alpha yelped. "Gragon's sent down a monster!"

"Guys, let's do it," Tommy instructed. The Dino Thunder team got into position.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!" they called. Immediately, their costumes covered their bodies.

"Black Ranger power!" cried Adam.

"Pink Ranger power!" continued Katherine.

"Yellow Ranger power!" hailed Aiesha.

"Red Ranger power!" finished Rocky.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason declared.

"Dragonzord!" bellowed Tommy.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" exclaimed Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" hollered Billy.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" screamed Trini.

"Tyrannosaurous!" said Jason. Instantly, they were the Power Rangers. Then, the two groups teleported to the scene of the attack.

"Man, what is that thing?" the White Dino Ranger wondered.

"Who cares? Let's just destroy it," the Red Dino Ranger stated.

"That's always easier said than done," The Pink Ranger told him.

"Man, it's good to be green!" the Green Ranger declared. The old Rangers chuckled. They knew how he felt. It was good to be back. The monster charged.

"Whoa!" Everyone quickly jumped out of the way.

"I'll get you, Rangers!" the monster roared. Meanwhile, Elsa and Mesogog had gotten wind of the situation.

"What's going on?" Mesogog asked.

"I have no clue, my lord," Elsa replied. They watched as the enemies fought.

"No matter. Activate the Rejuvinator," Mesogog instructed.

"Yes, my lord," Elsa said. She pressed the lever down. Immediately, the monster towered over them.

"Great! Now what?" the Pink Ranger wondered.

"Rangers, your zords' hiding places have been moved from Angel Grove to Reefside. Call on them," Zordon instructed.

"We need Dinozord power now!" the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers called. Immediately, the zords came.

"Hailey, send out our zords!" the Red Dino Ranger cried.

"I'm already on it," Hailey responded. Seconds later, the Dino Thunderzords appeared.

"Guys, call on the power of thunder," the Green Ranger instructed.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!" the two Black Rangers called.

"Pterodacytl-Firebird Thunderzord power!" continued the Pink Rangers.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power!" the Blue Ranger hailed.

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffen Thunderzord power!" cried the Yellow Rangers.

"Tyrannosaurous-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!" finished both Red Rangers. The Green Ranger pulled a dagger from his holster.

"It's been a long time, old buddy," he said. Then, he lifted the weapon to his lips and played the notes.

"What's going on?" the Pink Ninja Ranger asked.

"He's calling the Dragonzord," the Pink Ranger replied, her voice quivering in excitement. _Oh, man! I never thought I'd hear that sound in battle again!_ she thought.

"Dragonzord! Arise!" the Green Ranger called. With a mighty roar, the ancient zord came from the sea.

"Yeah! All right!" the other Rangers cheered.

"It's back in action! WHOO!" the Pink Ranger screeched.

"Easy, Kim. We're all right here," the Red Ninja Ranger said, clearing out his ear.

"Sorry, Rocky," the Pink Ranger apologized. The zords came together to create the DragonMegazord. The Ninja and Dino Rangers had to make do with zords at half strength.

"Wait. Can't we talk about this?" the monster asked.

"You gonna leave Reefside alone?" the Green Ranger queried.

"Fat chance!" the monster snapped.

"Then, no," the Green Ranger replied. With that, the Rangers called on the Power Sword and struck the monster, destroying it. Mesogog hissed angrily.

"It wasn't even our monster, my lord," Elsa timidly reminded him.

"Yes. That is true," Mesogog remembered, calming down.

"All right," the Rangers said. They all teleported back to the lab.

"Congratulations, Rangers," Zordon complimented.

"Now, about the Green Ranger powers---" Alpha began.

"I know, I know. The powers are limited. Use them sparingly," Tommy sighed. Kimberly put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

"Actually, I was about to tell you that Dex and I recreated the Green Ranger powers from the forces of goodness," Alpha stated.

"Wha---what does **that** mean?" Kimberly questioned.

"The Green Ranger powers can never fade or be stolen," Alpha told them.

"Yeah! All right!" the original team said. Many congratulatory remarks were made.

"Rangers, I must explain how to harness your powers," Zordon told them.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rocky.

"Those of you who have shared powers---such as the original powers---can interchange them among you, though they will be much weaker in the last Ranger to hold them," Zordon answered.

"So what you're saying is that though Jason and Rocky have both shared the power of the Tyrannosaurous, its energy would be weaker in Rocky because he was second Ranger to possess them," Billy realized.

"That is correct, Billy. However, the Ninja powers cannot be transferred to Jason. Those are Rocky's alone," Zordon confirmed.

"Um, what about the Ninja powers for me and Kat?" Kimberly wondered.

"Since you both held the powers for such brief periods, they are able to be harnessed by you both, though Katherine may have the stronger link," Zordon responded.

"Morphin'," Kimberly approved.

"Tommy, as you know, you have all of your own powers back. Because you have more than one color, you will be able to intermix the old energies, though this must only be done in the direst of situations," Zordon continued.

"Black stands alone, huh?" Tommy quipped. Jason stuck out a hand. With a grin, the other Rangers followed suit, until everyone had made a gigantic pile of hands.

"Power Rangers!" everyone cried, jumping into the air.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Mesogog and Elsa team up with Crangon and Goldar, while Tommy spends all of his spare time with his old friends, sparking jealousy in the Dino Rangers. Can the two teams come together in time to stop Mesogog's latest monster? Find out next time on _Ranger Team_!


End file.
